


Teenage Spirit

by Fangirlingeveryday



Series: Merlin AUs and Crossovers [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Merlin (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Long, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingeveryday/pseuds/Fangirlingeveryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise of the brave frozen dragons/ Merlin Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Spirit

“Merida!” The three boys cried out and ran to their sister. “How have you been?” Harris asked. “How’s Elsa?” Hubert. “Where is Edna?” Hamish. All three asked in unison as they hugged Merida close.

 

“Good. Good also. She’s with Eugene and Rapunzel and the others. It’s so good to see you. Oh I need to come down more often.” She said and wrapped her arms around her no longer little brothers. “Come on boys Hiccup and the lot from Berk have a present for you lads. Come on, come on.” She called running backwards with her brother not far behind her. “Ta-da!”

 

Three dragons laid in the field as the Princes charged out, one red, one blue, and one yellow. They jumped up when the four ran out of the castle and sat for their new masters. Rallinth, the red one, to Harris, Benarth, the blue one, to Hubert, and Zinnath, the yellow one, to Hamish. She watched her brothers’ mount and take off before turning to the new arrivals to their pact.

************

 

The three young princes surrounded their sister once they landed and told her of a hunt. “Come along.” “Please, Merida.” “We miss you.” They said in rapid secession and gave her puppy dog eyes. “You can bring the girls.” “Or not.” “It’s up to you.” She laughed and shook her head.

 

“Tell ye what, today we’ll go for a hunt, have a snowball fight, and then build some fire pits so we can camp out under the stars tonight. Sound like fun?” She said as she scooped her brothers up. “I missed you too.” Merida tells them as the other royals come out to join them. Elsa smiled encouragingly at her and her brothers from her place with her half-sister and father.

 

Her father rushed over and pulled her into a big hug as he spun her around. “Oh, Father!” She yelled and hugged him back while making a fake growling noise. They laughed together before King Fergus put her down and her mother walked up. “Hello Mother.” She said and tugged her mother into a tight hug. “I missed you all so much.” Merida told them with a big smile.

 

“Father, Father.” “Can Merida come?” “On the hunt.” The princes asked excitedly as they bounced around. “Please.” They all sung out at once. King Fergus laughed and wrapped his arm around Merida’s shoulders. “Some of the men are.” “Staying back so we can.” “Bring some of the girls.” They said matter-of-factly and gave the King a curt nod.

 

“Of course they can. Whoever wants to go or stay can. This is a time for happiness not fighting.” He said and looked out to the water. “Aye that must be the lads and lases form Camelot. Merida why don’t you go greet them?” King Fergus asked and his daughter nodded eagerly before running over to the arriving boat.

 

************

 

The pact with the other four countries seemed wise until they arrived to dragons flying throw the skies and magical glowing hair. It was a bit of a culture shock to say the least. Dunbroch was very open with their magic as were the others. A young woman with bushy red hair and a bow walked up to them. “You lot must be for Camelot.” She said and stuck out her hand. “Queen Merida of Arendelle.”

 

They all stood there for a moment before Merlin shook her hand and introduced himself. “Thanks, mate may arm was getting a bit sore.” She joked and laughed. “Well come on you lot we can’t stand her all day I’ve made plans with my brothers that can’t be done tomorrow because of the coronation.” Merida said, tugging the others along after her. “How are you fairing, King Uther?” She said with a smirk.

 

************

 

“Alright so Jack is going to go get fish for the dragons. Me, my brothers, my father, the lads form Camelot, Hans, Hiccup, Stoick, Valka, Heather, Astrid, and ‘Punzle’s Father are going on the hunt. The rest are staying here and setting everything up.” Merida said proudly and nodded to herself. “Thank you.” She kissed a quick peck to Elsa’s lips before settling her horse. “Let’s go.”

 

Eugene spun around and clapped his hands together. “Who wants to make arts and crafts with Uncle Eugene and Aunt Rapunzel?” He asked with a smile. The six small girls jumped up and down shouting at him. “Alright so we got May, Misty, Kate, Edna, Layla, and Tory. What do you guys wanna make?”

 

“A Garden!” A girl with big green eyes and brown hair said jumping up into her father’s arms. “I want to make a garden with Misty, please.” May said looking down to her identical twin, who beamed back at her. Edna’s watery blue eyes and pouty face caught the other sister attention. She turned to the white haired girl and tugged her towards the field. “Wait for me!” May yelled and hopped out if Eugene’s arms.

 

Another two sets of blue eyes looked expectantly at Eugene. The girl with auburn hair, Layla, went to her parents. Kristoff picked her up and tossed her in the air. The other pair left him in favor of watching the water and playing with her wavy brown hair. “Kate you want to play sad cloud, happy cloud?” He asked but the girl just shook her head. “Let me guess Tory you want to go flying with your Daddy?”

 

Little purple eyes lit up at that and she nodded, black hair flying all over the place. Toothless in his human form was tan, built, and had shaggy black hair. He picked Tory up and put her on his back before shifting back into his dragon form. Eugene sighed and walked over to Kate. He sat down beside her with a smile. “They’ll be back before you know it kiddo and someday you’ll wish you played with the other girls growing up.”


End file.
